Better Than I Had
by PsYcHoRoAcH
Summary: Johnny finds out that the dad he thought was his isnt. What will he do when he finds out that hes the half brother of a famous WWE superstar?
1. Default Chapter

Hi: I got the idea for this fic in my head so I decided to write it. I am still gonna write French Love and a New Beginning but I am going to be writing this too so updates for both fics might be a bit later coming in than what your used to with me.

Chapter One

"If I was a secret where would I hide" I said to myself as I snooped around my house. My parents had been acting very weird for a few days and I was bound and determined to find out why. They left me alone for the day about an hour ago and I was presently rifling through every drawer, cabinet, and box in the house. I wasn't having much luck but I figured I would run across something eventually.

I was looking through a small chest that my mother kept at the end of her bed when I found my birth cirtificate "Name Johnathan Michael Andrews, Date of Birth December 20, 1985, Mother Alice Anderson, Father...no this can't be right" I stared in shock at the paper. The name I looked at wasn't the name of my dad, my dads name was Peter Michael Andrews the name on the paper said "Robert Orton JR?". I saw a small slip of paper attached to the paper that gave an address for this Robert Orton JR. He lived in Missouri apparently.

I sat there for hours looking at that little piece of paper. If this was correct then my mom had been lying to me about who my dad was. I wondered why I had never heard from this Bob Orton JR. My mind was scattered all over the place. I slowly put the paper back in the chest and wheeled my wheelchair out of the room back to my own. I decided to write a letter to the man that was supposedly my father and see if I could find out some answers. I wheeled over to my computer, opened up Notepad, and began to type:

Dear Robert Orton JR,  
You might not know me but my name is Johnathan Michael Andrews. My mother's name is Alice Marie Anderson. I recently ran across my birth cirtificate and your name was listed as my father. I dont know if you know about me but I thought I'd take a chance that you didn't. I thought my father was Peter Michael Andrews, apparently I was deceived.

My life has not been the best. I was born with a condition called spina bifida that confines me to a wheelchair. My parents, and I use that term loosely, have always treated me like the red headed step child. They leave me alone hours at a time. I get cheap clothes to wear, I have to eat things cold out of the can, I have never had a warm hot meal. Nor have I had a warm bed to sleep in. I have to sleep on the floor on a cot covered by a thin sheet. They constantly berate me. They tell me if only I was normal then I wouldn't be such a burden to them. 

They had been acting very weird lately so I thought I would do a little snooping and that is when I ran across the information of you being my father. If you would like it I would love the chance to get to know you. You can reach me at 224 335 6547 or at the address on this envelope.

Your Son,  
Johnny

After I finished the letter I took out an envelope and put the letter in it, sealed it, and addressed it to the address on the card. I took the envelope over to the bin my parents used for mail that needed to be mailed and stuck it in. I knew that neither one of them looked at what was being mailed so I wasn't worried about them finding the letter.

After I was finished I went on the computer and surfed the net. I looked up wrestling as always and I came across Randy Orton. I had been a fan of his for a while but realized I knew almost nothing about him. I read some facts and info about him. Once I found out his dads name I stopped in my tracks, Bob Orton JR. It had to be some kind of coincidence. There's no way that it was the same guy. There could be more than one Bob Orton JR.

I moved on and proceded to check my email. As I was doing that my friend Nadia IMed me and I chatted with her while I checked my email. After a while I put the letter and my birth certificate out of my mind and enjoyed the rest of my night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two A/N: I know its been like over a year since I've posted anything on this story but I've recently felt the urge to work on it. Especially since a friend of mine is helping me and is also interested in it. So expect updates to it as long as I feel people are interested.

A week after I had sent the letter I had put it out of my mind. I was sitting in my room as usual and surfing the net, talking to my best friend Melissa and other best friend Manda on IM's when my...Peter came in. He handed me a few envelopes and walked out. I rifled through them. One was a letter to re subscribe to a magazine I had, one was a social security check. The last made me stop in my tracks. My IM's were flashing at me but I paid them no mind. With a shaky hand I opened up the envelope.  
Johnny,  
Wow. I am truly shocked by your letter. I remember Alice very well. I had a relationship with her when me and my current wife, Ellen, were on a break from us. What I had with Alice was wonderful while it lasted but it was never meant to be. I'm sorry that life hasn't been too kind to you. I'd like to make up for that though. Please let me get you a ticket to come to St. Louis, where I live with my wife. You can meet us and my son Randy. I've discussed you with them and both of them are quite excited to meet you. My wife was as shocked as I was but stood beside me. Randy had a few problems with it in the beginning but that was only because he thought I had cheated on his mother, once I explained everything he was as excited as my wife and I are to meet you. If you want to take me up on my offer then respond to the address on the envelope. I have also enclosed my son's email address, what ever that is, something to do with the computer I think. Anyway he said you could email him if you wanted, to get a faster response. He said he'd check it after the shows to see if you've sent anything. Hope to hear from you soon.  
Bob After I read the note I debated on what to do. I saw my IM's flashing almost frantically at me so I thought I'd run this all by Manda and Melissa. I got them both in a conference and told them the story. MaNdAwAnTsRaNdY: HOLY SHIT! JoHnNyIsPsYcHo:No kidding.  
SexyMella: I don't think I know what to say.  
JoHnNyIsPsYcHo: What should I do you guys?  
SexyMella: Do you have the money to get a ticket?  
JoHnNyIsPsYcHo: Well he said if I got in touch with him he'd buy the ticket.  
MaNdAwAnTsRaNdY: Hey when you see Randy tell him I want to jump his bones smiles devilishly  
JoHnNyIsPsYcHo: MANDA! That's my half brother you're talking about...rolls eyes playfully  
MaNdAwAnTsRaNdY:So?  
JoHnNyIsPsYcHo: shakes head in amusement  
SexyMella: You'll tell him I...er...we wanna jump his bones right?  
JoHnNyIsPsYcHo: If the topic of conversation comes up yeah I'll tell him. But there's one little problem.  
SexyMella: What's that?  
JoHnNyIsPsYcHo: I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD GO OR NOT!  
MaNdAwAnTsRaNdY: rubs ear No need to yell dude.  
SexyMella: I think you should go. I mean what do you got to lose? You can get out of that damn house of hell you live in and maybe get the life you've always wanted.  
JoHnNyIsPsYcHo: GAH! Ok well I'm going to email Randy and tell him I'm interested in coming.  
I waited to see the messages I knew were coming to pop up.  
MaNdAwAnTsRaNdY: YOU HAVE RANDY'S EMAIL ADDRESS! Spits out coke Would you possibly want to.  
JoHnNyIsPsYcHo: No. I was given it to only email him to tell him I was coming nothing else I wont invade his privacy like that and betray his trust. SexyMella: Can't blame a girl for trying.  
JoHnNyIsPsYcHo: Can but won't :D Well girlie's I'm gonna go email Randy and pack and shit I'll IM you or email you when I can.  
The girls told me good luck and I closed out of the conference and logged into my Gmail email account. I looked at the letter to make sure I had Randy's email address right before typing out the email. Subj: Hi, This is Johnny To: From: Hi,  
Uh Bob told me in his letter to either write back or email you if I was interested in coming. I've thought about it and...I am. Uh. So. I guess I'll talk you him or you or something later. Bye 

I wasn't sure what to say. After I had sent the email I smacked my head at my idiocy. I sounded like a retard. I had visions of Randy laughing his ass off at my stupidity. I was shocked when minutes after I sent the email I got one back.  
Subj: Re: Hi, This is Johnny To: Hey,  
That's great that you decided to come. I'll pass the message along to dad. I'll tell him to have you come out on Tuesday because I'm going to be home that day. I fucked up my shoulder and I'm having surgery on it on Monday after Raw and Tuesday I'll be at home for my first day of six months of recovery. It really sucks but I don't think you want to hear me bitching do you? Anyway look forward to seeing you.  
Randy After I emailed Randy I thought about how I was going to tell my mom and...Peter that I was going from Enterprise, Alabama to St. Louis Missouri. I mean granted I was 18 and it really didn't matter what they thought I still wanted them to be ok with it for some fucked reason. I rolled my chair out to the kitchen where my mom was cooking. It was steaks. I almost let my mouth water but realized I wouldn't be getting one. More than likely I'd be eating tuna from the can and crackers. "What?" she asked, looking at me with an annoyed look. "I know about Bob" I said bluntly. I watched in satisfaction as the knife in her hand fell to the counter with a thud. "I don't know what you're talking about" she said with a shaky voice as she picked the knife up and continued cutting potatoes. "Yes you do" I protested "you slept with a man, Bob Orton Jr, and I was conceived". Peter who had been flipping the steaks on the indoor grill looked over wide eyed as I said this. Apparently he didn't know this either. I smiled in satisfaction. "Fine" the bitch from hell said "so you know. Big deal what can you do about it"  
"Go to St. Louis to meet him for one" I said in the same tone that she used. "No" she said bluntly, making me laugh. "I'm serious Johnathan, you aren't going anywhere.  
"Mother" I said in a sarcastic tone "I am 18 you can't do diddly shit if I want to go to St. Louis.  
"Well fine" she snapped "know this though, if you go you won't be allowed back here. You'll have to find somewhere else to live.  
"Fine" I said coldly as I rolled back to my room. I took out some suitcases from my closet and stuffed my clothes into one as I put what I couldn't live without in the other, making sure to pack my laptop that had wireless internet on it. I called my friend Mandy, the only one that lived in the same state as I did, and begged her to pick me up and take me to Dothan to the airport. After begging and playing the fake tears card she agreed. Being bored I logged into the internet again and I saw I had an email on gmail. I clicked onto it and saw that it was from Randy. It was flight info. I was leaving at 8 am Tuesday morning. I had 4 days. I cringed when I thought about the fact that I would have to tell Mandy that she'd have to pick me up about 4 am to be able to catch my flight. It was almost 3 hours getting to Dothan and you were supposed to be there an hour before the flight.  
I called her and after listening to her bitch for an hour she finally said she'd pick me up still. Considering it took 2 hours to get from Cullman, where she lived, to Enterprise she was going to have to get up at 2 am just to come get me. She was definitely a loyal friend through and through. That's what I loved about her.  
After I got everything out of the way I got my tuna and crackers, ignoring Mr. and Mrs. Andrews as I did. I went back to my room and got out of my wheelchair onto my bed to watch Smackdown. I smiled as Randy came on the screen. I had a whole new appreciation for him seeing as he was my half brother. He did a promo on Matt Hardy, who he was feuding with. I rolled my eyes when he said he'd add Matt's name to the Legends he's killed. 'Oh yes Randy' I thought sarcastically 'Matt's a legend.  
After Smackdown I went to bed, dreaming pleasant dreams of meeting my dad and his...our family. 


End file.
